The Streets
by CityAndSound
Summary: Ever since Ginny saw them dancing she was captivated. She wanted to street dance. Will joining BDS give her the chance to meet new people who will change her life but live the same dream? Based on Step Up 2: The Streets.


**The Streets **

**The storyline is not mine but that of the amazing writers who did Step Up 2:The Streets. Most characters belong to J.K Rowling. Only those who are made up are mine. And i changed the name Tyler to Troy.**

* * *

I remember gazing at the sight in front of me. I was six and completely amazed at what I saw. They way they moved was incredible. Not a single mistake, they danced with so much passion and energy, my heart yearned to be just like them. My father, a muggle obsessive, often took me into the run down streets of Surrey. It was a completely different environment from the lonely fields of the Burrow. Music blared out loud and always sent curious vibrations down my body. A small crowd gathered around the few dancers. I wanted to be just like them, to be able to move like I was from a different planet. My father encouraged my dream, but it wasn't easy, being as poor as we were. Sometimes I felt like I was trapped between four empty walls, unable to move or breathe. I still continued to watch them dance, and cheer when a spectacular move was made. What started off as a few random dancers soon turned into groups of people competing to dance, something that became known as The Streets, something I was determined t o one day compete in myself.

Ginny Weasley sat calmly in a hard wooden chair in the polished halls of Gringotts Bank. Today it was packed with people, queuing up to eagerly get to their volts. Ginny grinned…it was the perfect situation. She tapped her foot, ready foot it to begin. Just then loud music with heavy beats started to play and a mysterious man with a yellow plastic mask started to street dance. All the people stopped to stare. Then quite suddenly another masked figure joined the others, frightening an old wizard with white fluffy hair in the process. Two more masked people appeared from behind an empty counter. Ne of the danced leaped onto one of the desks and started break dancing, sending piles of paper lying into the air. Suddenly one of them sat beside Ginny, trying to snatch her bag from her. She turned away from the stranger to try and keep hold of it. She was struggling until she turned around also wearing one of the strange masks. She danced across the chairs and then back flipped off to land on the cold marble floor and join the others. However at the same time a handful of security guards lead by a small and wrinkled goblin entered the room. All the masked figures ran through the huge pair of gold doors with a few guards trailing behind them. The figures ran, jumping over stalls and pushing people aside, slow losing the guards as they came to an empty and hidden alleyway.

"Whoa!" cried Lewis removing his mask. "That was awesome! Well done everyone". Lewis Harper was the leader and creator of their gang…The 410', and the oldest out of the group.

"Did we get it recorded?" asked a girl with short, black hair excitedly.

"Sure did Candace" laughed Jack the youngest of the group.

"Awesome!" shouted Candace, hi-fiving Ginny in celebration.

"Haha Laura you're such a poser" said Steve watching the recording, flicking his black hair form his eyes. He was the only Hogwarts student besides Ginny.

"What? No I'm not" retorted the tall blonde girl as Steve imitated her and everyone chased him.

"You were great out there Gin. Now we just gotta put our strength into rehearsals" said Lewis sitting beside her on the wall.

"Yeah I know that" she replied simply, squinting at the sun.

"You know how important the Streets are, and we all need to stick together" said Lewis firmly.

"We do, because we're a family of dancers" said Ginny.

"Yeah that's right. I know I can count on you" said Lewis smiling.

"I've been waiting all my life for the Streets, I'm not going anywhere" said Ginny smirking.

"Apart from now that is. You better get home, don't want your 'rents suspecting anything" said Lewis. Ginny laughed as his 'gangster' terminology and nodded.

"You going Gin?" asked Steve, who had just ran up to her and was slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, best get going. I'll see you tomorrow at school man" said Ginny walking away after Steve thumped her on the back…

She slowly opened the front door to the ramshackle Burrow without saying a word to anyone.

"And where have you been?" asked Mrs Weasley sternly, hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Uhh…" stuttered Ginny, trying to find an excuse.

"Wait don't answer, maybe this will tell you" said Molly angrily, flicking her wand at the small radio.

"Earlier on today, Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley was attacked by a group of dancers who name themselves 410. The members, all clad in masks disrupted the many people who were patiently waiting to be escorted to their vaults. General havoc was caused…"

"What do you have to say about this?" asked Molly in a deathly whisper.

"Nothing" answered Ginny, shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't shrug your shoulders at me young lady! I know you're involved in this gang and it's changing you" said Molly with a note oh hysteria in her voice.

"It's the only way I can dance mum!" cried Ginny, thrusting her hands up into the air.

"By getting involved in crime and petty acts of chaos?!" asked Molly in disbelief. "You've even been expelled from Hogwarts Ginny, for skipping classes. It's not like you! And this gang is causing it all."

"They're like my family!" argued Ginny.

"Oh aren't we your family?" asked Molly crossly.

"What family? Ever since Ron left with Harry and Hermione on whatever task they have to do, you've been distant" cried Ginny feeling her throat go tingly.

"They are in danger with what they are doing" shouted Molly, shaking slightly now.

"Everyone is in danger mum, haven't you realised? Everything is screwing up, but I'm still trying to live the dream I have" said Ginny, her hands clenched by her sides.

"Well you're going about it in the wrong way. I will not tolerate this" shouted Molly looking dishevelled.

"Oh stuff this!" exclaimed Ginny, putting a cap on her head and zipping up her hoody.

"If this continues you give me no choice but to send you to your aunts. And where do you think you're going?" asked Molly sharply.

"Out" replied Ginny coldly, but inside she hated the fact her mum and her argued so much,

"But you've got school tomorrow –". Molly was cut off as Ginny slammed the front door behind her and disapparted with a 'pop' into the chilly night.

The faint sound of music could be heard as Ginny walked slowly down an empty alleyway to open a huge door. She walked into a huge dimly lit room, full of people dancing as the music played strongly.

"Hey Ralph, could you take my bag please" asked Ginny to the young man behind the bar. "Hit me" she added.

"Sure thing Gin" grinned Ralph handing her a shot glass which she drank, sighing deeply afterwards.

"That's a very naughty thing to do" said a voice behind Ginny and she jumped in surprise.

"Oh my God, Troy!" squealed Ginny, hugging the twenty-two year old in front of her. Troy was a born street dancer and therefore naturally rebellious. However a few years back his misbehaviour got him sent to BDS: The Bewitching Dance School for witches and wizards. The problem was, the dancing their mostly consisted of ballet, ballroom and other such kinds. However there he met a girl called Eve and the two grew fond of each other. In order to pass the school year, dancers had to come up with a spectacular routine. Troy and Eve tastefully mixed RnB and ballet to create a very different dance style which impressed the judges. Now they were very well known as they toured and taught. Ginny new Troy through Luna Lovegood, his half sister. The two had very different personalities but Troy had become like an older brother for Ginny. Only one that shared her dream of dancing.

"I stopped by your house Gin, only to find you'd run off. Your mum is freaking out" said Troy as Ginny shifted uncomfortably.

"She's talking control of my life Troy. She wants me to stop dancing and you know how important dance is to me!" said Ginny desperately. "She's going to send me away".

"She's trying to look after you and take care of you, just like she and others took care of me when I was younger" said Troy. "She's only looking out for you". Ginny scoffed in response. "And if you'd calm down, you'd realise there are less dramatic options here".

"Like what?" said Ginny with a frown.

"BDS" replied Troy.

"What are you kidding me?! Do I look like a prima ballerina?" said Ginny is disgust.

"It's not that bad trust me. But if you get it, you have got to go to classes, no skiving" said Troy. "This is a serious opportunity and you got to take responsibility for it".

"You're mad. You've gone mad if you think I'm going to go to BDS" said Ginny with wide eyes.

"Tell you what, I'll battle you for it, here and now" said Troy.

"What?" asked Ginny rolling her eyes.

"You heard me. If I lose the battle you can walk away and do whatever with your life. If I win, then you have to go to BDS" said Troy, watching Ginny process the agreement in her head. "Unless you're scared?" asked Troy smirking. Ginny scowled in response.

"Let's do this" she said and the crowd formed a circle around them.

"Woo. Yo, we got Troy in the house tonight, and it looks like there's gonna be a dance battle. Seeing this is the legendary Troy, we're gonna use….yes you guessed it…the trampolines. Yeah!" cried the DJ and the crowd cheered as the music started pumping.

_Ladies and Gentlemen  
You already know what it is  
Ok, Yea, Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww shit  
I'm tryin to run in this motherfucker  
I'm tryin to anyways  
Got two hard lookin motherfuckers  
C'mon'_

Ginny and Troy started circling each other, as the crowd cheered more loudly, the battle was building up. Ginny and Troy slapped hands.

_I was tryin to enjoy ma night but you done came here  
Turned around the vibe i had before I came here  
I then turn into a rude dude  
Why you had to fuck up the night now we got into fight ima knock out ya lights_

Troy started dancing on one side and Ginny on the other. Both were free styling and the crowd bopped along. Troy was doing his dancing.

_You aint doin nothing but runnin ya yap yap  
You got to got to go get a couple homeboy I am strapped strapped  
I then turn into a rude dude man  
Why you had to fuck up the night now we got to fight ima knock out ya lights_

Ginny ducked down as Try sprung from the trampoline and somersaulted over her.

_Yo little lady tryin to hold you back you better listen to her  
She better not talk that shit ima have to put something straight through her  
I then turn into a rude dude man  
Why you had to fuck up the night now we got to fight ima knock out ya lights...C'mon'_

Ginny now faced the trampolines and she jumped and landed on the floor again, got down to her knees twirled and bounced on the trampoline again before free styling.

_Yea, Godamn, You think you cool, you think im not you think you tough  
Godamn, you think you hard, you think im soft, you think you rough  
Godamn, You talkin shit, betta close your lips, you need to hush  
Before the end of the night im gunna have to take your ass to church_

She seat-dropped, then landed with one foot on the right and repeated with the left side, bore landing on both feet, dancing and seat-dropping again. She twirled around as she got up. Troy smiled before free styling with his street moves. He then made the symbol of the cross, and put his hands in prayer and fell backwards onto the trampoline. He seat-dropped as well and flipped as he got back up onto the floor.

_Its a Sunday at the park im chillin trying to get ma swerve on  
Some little lame trying to run that game trying to get his serve on  
I then turn into a rude dude man  
Why you gotta fuck up the park ima put you in the dark clap on clap off_

Ginny pretended to punch Troy who then pretended to fall onto the trampoline only to bounce back up and flip over again and twirl afterwards. Ginny then ran forwards to turn and do a backwards flip off the trampoline.

_You aint doin nothing but runnin your pie hole  
You gon' make me do something thatta get eye swollen'  
I don't wanna be a rude dude man  
Why you gotta fuck up the park ima put you in the dark clap on clap off_

Ginny made a pouty face as Troy advanced her and clapped her hands before smirking. Troy laughed and casually flipped across the trampoline as the crowd applauded. He then jumped from trampoline to the next, holding back his knees as he flew in the air.

_If that's your car you need to go ahead and get into it  
Better not talk that shit you gonna make me bust something through it  
I then turn into a rude dude man  
Why you gotta fuck up the park gotta put you in the dark lights on lights off_

He then went to the DJ's box, stood up on it and back flipped over, Ginny's face fell. Free styling some more; he twirled his hat to cover his face.

_Yea, Godamn, You think you cool, you think im not you think you tough  
Godamn, you think you hard, you think im soft, you think you rough  
Godamn, You talkin shit, betta close your lips, you need to hush  
Before the end of the night im gunna have to take your ass to church_

He then pulled the collars of his shirt up to his nose, jumped up to where a pole was on the ceiling and fell down. His shirt was no loner on him. The crowd went wild and circled him as everyone began dancing again. Ginny sighed. What had she gotten herself into?

"Ralph can I have my bag back?" asked Ginny quietly.

"Sure thing. You did well" he added. Ginny sighed again and bowed her head. A curious feeling that someone was watching her crept upon her. She looked up to find a tall someone smiling at her from under a black hoodie. She couldn't make out his face; all she could see was a small bit of silvery blonde hair peeping out from his hood.

"They just hating on you cause you dope" he said with a crooked smile before walking away to the dance floor. Ginny stared at him with a look of wonder on her face.

"Hey" said Troy jumping out of nowhere. "Not too sad that I beat you?" he asked smirking.

"No" replied Ginny. "So I got to go to this stupid Arts school. Great. What makes you think my mum will let me go?"

"You let me do the persuading, let's go" said Troy hauling her away. Ginny peered over her shoulders to see the hooded figure dancing as a small crowd of girls circled him.

"Come on Molly, BDS will be a fantastic opportunity for Ginny".

"What makes you think she'll go to this school when she's been expelled from the finest wizarding school?" said Molly sharply.

"BDS does what she loves…dance. She can put all her energy into something she loves." Said Troy.

Ginny waited nervously outside. She knew her mum….and her mum wasn't easily persuaded. After all Ginny had never stuck to one school for long enough. After a while Troy came outside with a solemn face.

"Well?" asked Ginny feeling a little nervous.

"Piece of cake" he said laughing and Ginny chuckled along. "Well I've done my bit here" said Troy hugging Ginny. "You take care, and all you got to do now is audition".

"Wait, what? Audition?" asked Ginny with surprise.

"Yeah I said I'd help persuade your mum as I got you an audition. The rest is up to you" said Troy smirking and his eyes twinkled as Ginny let out a growl.

"Well thanks. See you" she said, watching him walk away before entering the Burrow for a good night of sleep.

* * *

**And there you are! I thought I'd try something different :S**

**Hopefully you liked it and it wasn't to bad haha!**

**PunkAngel 91 xxx**


End file.
